The Volturi Mimic
by Ambrogio'smoonlight
Summary: "Then I give it to you with all my heart!" She said with finality; unaware of the weight of the contract at hand and with those words she uttered , she signed it; as if with her very life's blood. When Jessemy arrived at Volterra Castle, she was disappointed to discover that she belongs to someone else. Can Marcus help this poor girl heal and see him for what he truly is, her mate.
1. The Seduction

**The Volturi Mimic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**In this fic: Jessemy is modeled by Hayden Panettiere of Heroes. She is brave and bold, pretty and perfect for Jessemy's persona. Also Aro and Jane are a couple and this is a relationship Jessemy can relate to: Jane is his mistress. Just a friendly reminder, Jane and Jessemy are technically adults and are hundreds of years old:)!**_

**Chapter One: The Seduction**

**GPOV...**

She trails behind him, casting nervous glances behind her. Her job was very simple. Protect her master's life at all cost. He walked ahead, down the passageways behind his escort, a little blonde girl vampire, named Jane. She seemed to be taking them, going down deeper into the castle's bowels, and this made her even more uneasy. What if things went wrong? How was she and her master to escape? There was something not right about this meeting, it did not feel right. A strange foreboding entered her heart as they went silently; deeper still.

Her master had some deputes with a neighboring coven. They were poaching on their territory and the Volturi were the ones to settle it once and for all. For no one feared and respected a coven more in the whole world then they. Her master thought it best to involve them, especially after a few of their best fighters were killed in the argument over the amount of humans slaughtered in her very back yard.

Finally, Jane led them to an elevator and pressed the button. The door opened and they gathered inside. She looked at the window panels and gazed at her reflection within them. Her wheat-blonde hair was layered and shoulder length. Her master commented once that she had a sweet angel face but Jessamy was not at all that vain to think such things about her appearance. She just shrugged to his comment and thanked him politely. She knew not to tempt his displeasure by contradicting him. She had learned the hard way under his tyrannical rule, never to do that. He would rip her apart for it; just like he did before.

Before...It echoed in her mind hauntingly.

**Into the past as Jessemy remembers...**

They say beauty is a curse and Jessamy would be the first one to agree. She had lived human, in London, England in the seventeen hundreds. Back in those days she lived poorly and stayed at home with her mother and helped her daily. Her father worked at the factories and often would arrive home late because he was drunk again. He would stop at the pubs and drink away what little money the family had. Jessamy's mother would take little jobs; like cleaning the rich man's chamber pots and getting rid of the waste, because the spoiled servants thought it beneath them to do the job themselves. It paid very little but it was all she could do to keep food on the table and keep her husband's wrath at bay for another night. He was very abusive if there was no food when he came home and of course blamed the women. Jessamy found herself many nights giving up her portions so her mother would have enough for her father. She hated hearing her mother suffer at his cruel hands.

One particular day, her father came home in a rage. He had been fired for being drunk and disorderly at his job. He came into Jessemy's decrepit room where she laid on the floor with nothing but a raggedy blanket to ward of the night's chill and demanded to know where her mother was but Jessemy protected her and said she went to the market to get dinner. She hid the truth from him because she knew her father would harm her mother for working. His male chauvinistic pride would be damaged from this, so she knew better.

Enraged that her mother was not present to take anger out on, he made Jessamy search for her, beating and dragging her through the city till she gave up her location. As her will was beaten down, she led him to the rich man's houses. Finding her working, her father lost control and beat her mother to death. The police were called in and shot him on site. Now with no parents, she was dragged to debtor's prison to work for about six months to settle on her family's debts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A half a year in that asylum was like hell. Back then, she was forced to bunk with criminals and lunatics and they never separated the sexes, so everyone was cramped in all together. Jessamy soon realized her situation was bleak and succumbed to institutional life.

It was not till about six weeks later, she found her fate change. She wished with all her heart it was for the better but that was just not in her stars. A mysterious man came to the prison and asked to look at all the inmates. She was soon lined up in front of a tall handsome man with pale but beautiful features. Though everything about the man made her desires stir even at thirteen, she felt the man emanated danger and she knew better than to encourage his attention. Many were chosen and his servants hauled them away as he placed the money into the wardens greedy hands. He almost passed her by for she was late getting there because she had been assigned to clean the mess hall again. The jailer dragged her there after his many sexual assaults she had to endure while he was on duty.

She stumbled in line as her jailer shoved her forward. The ominous man placed the last coin in the warden's hand and turned to see her struggle to stand after the rough treatment. He paused and then Jessemy saw his strange ruby red eyes scrutinize her body.

"Why has she been kept from me? I asked for all to be present when I came!" He shouted at the warden.

"This girl was working, she is here now...do you want her or not?" The warden boldly stated to the dangerous man.

Jessemy saw the man glide over to her and caught her chin. His eyes mesmerized hers and caused her great fear at the same moment. She was enraptured by his sweet scent of spice and even shamefully licked her lips as if she could taste him. He let her chin go and whirled around and suddenly was standing before the warden in a blink of an eye.

"How much for her?" He asked pointed Jessemy's way.

She thought right then she couldn't feel more degraded but truth was it was only beginning. She felt like she was cattle for sale.

"Um...let me see, I could not let _her_ go for no less than 20 pounds_."_ The warden greedily stated; rubbing his filthy hands together.

"That's outrageous! I will pay you five pounds, no more!" The dangerous man shouted.

"She is worth more than that sir! See her angel face and lovely shape, no sir... I will not go lower!" The warden stubbornly shouted back.

Caught up in the scene playing out before her, she barely felt the jailer that abused her wrap his arm about her and pull her to him tight.

"I wont let you go to him, your mine." He whispered to her, breathing his foul breath upon her face and then steered her away, out the doors.

She tried to scream out but he clamped his hand over her mouth. Her legs gave out and he picked her up and ran off with her. She was whisked out the back doors and out into the night. She didn't know were he was taking her but it could not be good. He was a disgusting cruel man and raped her many times. She struggled against him but found her strength was feeble comparatively. He was a great brute and had a horrible stench of body odor. Her stifled cries behind his filthy hand was unnoticed by the passers by and she felt dread enter her heart that she would not be alive much longer.

A sudden sound alerted her abductor to someone following and he cut the corner and entered into an abandoned building. He hurried over to the old paint peeling chair in the room and placed Jessemy on it and found rope to tie her bony little wrist and feet so to keep her from escaping him. After he tied his last knot; a crash came from behind the door and it flew off its hinges. The door splintered into hundreds of pieces and the mysterious man stepped into the room. In a blink of an eye he moved and caught the jailer by the throat. She watch him snarl in his face.

"How dare you try to take what is MINE! YOU WILL DIE NOW!"

Jessemy watched in horror as the man bit savagely into the jailer and sucked him dry of his blood. Her strangled scream tore through the night and echoed in the empty building and out to the abandoned streets, beyond. Her vision blurred and she fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she came to, she found herself in a luxurious bed with canopy, she was in awe. She never had a bed in her whole life and to be in one this nice, was truly a dream. A slight movement to the right of the bed, startled her and she screamed again as a figure of a man uncrossed his legs and stood from a chair. He moved so fast; she held out her hands to protect herself from him in vain as he grabbed her. He placed his cool lips on her throat and spoke.

"Would you like to live here with me? I would give you everything for just one drop of your affections, my pretty one." He offered her.

"P...please sir, I would do anything just to be free. D..don't send me back there." She stammered out.

"That could never happen, but I will demand that you serve me and me alone. For it was I who has saved you this night and I demand your loyalty!" He said nuzzling in her ear.

"Then, I give it to you with all my heart!" She said with finality; unaware of the weight of the contract at hand, and with those words she uttered , she signed it; as if with her very life's blood.

"Ah my pretty, I will take it, and more, for I am a greedy man, you will soon see. I will have it all or nothing and you do not want nothing, for you will become it, understand!" He hissed.

"Y...yes sir." She stated carefully as she felt herself grow cold with fear now.

"I have decided to give you a gift, my prized one. You shall join me for all eternity and be forever MINE!" He whispered dangerously and it breezed on her hot sweaty flesh causing goose bumps to rise all over her body.

She gasped suddenly as she felt the sting of his bite. She blacked out in endless pain. Pain...she inwardly scoffed. She knew it was nothing compared to what she would experience this night forward. So desperate was she, that she risked her very soul. What had she'd done...

**Back to the present...**

The elevator door slowly opened up and they walked through. Jane led them to a double door and pushed it forward revealing a vast marble throne hall. Jessemy followed in perfect step behind her master and looked around at the three kings of the Volturi gazing curiously at them both.

"Thank you dear Jane for bring them down." The one in the center spoke with a tone of dismissal and Jane moved to the wall till she was needed with another young one like herself.

Jessemy appeared to be the same age as the two and was surprised to find others close to her physical age, it was rare to find. She wondered at them and mused to herself what transpired to bring these young ones to become a vampire at this age.

She herself wished her master had waited till she was at least sixteen, for a girl in the seventeen hundreds, it was a good age to be married and she would not feel as if she was a child in everyone eyes.

Though her countenance looked to be young; her soul was old and all too acquainted with the reality of life. Being her master's protector and personal mistress taught her well in the facts of life. She was given comforts and privileges only conditionally. If she displeased him, he would have her thrown in the dungeons for her trouble she caused him. She had much experience in this in the beginning. She had to learn how to please him without evoking his raging temper and soon became a very valued lover and protector to him. He was ancient, his temper and patience was limited.

She was careful not to exceed those limits, for he had become tired of her as a mistress and replaced her lately, after almost three hundred years. Now all she had to recommend herself was her talent. Being his protector was her only salvation for he would have killed her long ago without it. Many died that he tired of; she witnessed his cruelty and if you outlived your usefulness you were eliminated to make room in the coven for fresh meat to keep him entertained.

"Ah, Samael, it's been a long time. What brings you here? It must be grievous indeed to have one such as yourself come before us. Your reputation precedes you, a man who can handle his own affairs quite nicely..."The king pauses to chuckle. "Tell me what can we do for you?"

Jessemy felt her master's pent-up rage at the king's cheek and he motioned her to stand by his side. She winced as he griped her hand taking yet again anger out on her. She should be used to his abuse, but every time he did it; it cut anew into her aching heart.

"I have a territory dispute with the French coven and I need you to act on my behalf, unfortunately our negotiations have failed. Many are dead and the French are stronger than we are at this point." Will you help us?" Samael asked with strained patience.

This no doubt injured his pride to ask for help and she could feel it too in his grip.

She looked up at the three kings and gazed at each in turn. The one in to middle was a raven dark beauty. His face revealed his ancient years as it seemed to have an inner glow. She was familiar with it and understood its significance. Her master was over two thousand years old and his face did the same.

She saw him descend the short stairs and approach them. His red ruby eyes boldly raked over her form as he stopped inches from them. She noticed the other kings came down as well and stood to his left and right. She was taken aback at the blonde one as he gazed with much distaste around him. He did stop however, when he took a moment and gazed at Jessemy. His eyes did appear to darken as he took in her loveliness and its intensity frightened her.

The one in the center as well and she thought it extremely rude that they would not look at her master. She shifted her uneasy glance at the one to the left and as she looked into his sad eyes, something gripped her. She felt a connection and gasped as his crimson eyes fell upon hers. Everyone not looking at her, was now and Samael's grip increased so much that she started to cringe from it.

"Aro...?" The one on the left growled out in expectation for him to act.

"Jane...dear?" Aro turned his head slightly but wisely not taking his eyes from Samael.

Jessemy felt a rush of power that gathered around her and she stepped protectively in front of her master. She felt her gift activate within and project it outward. She knew instinctively to look at her target. Jane.

Suddenly, a scream of agony tore through the great hall and Jane hit the floor; writhing in pain with her brother at her side, holding her.

"Alec!" Aro called with panic rising; eyes widening at Jessemy's actions.

The boy vampire ran forward and unleashed his power.

Jessemy in the midst of her torture of Jane; snapped back her power and gathered a new power and aimed it at Alec. Everyone saw him collapse to the ground; out cold and subdued.

Aro hissed violently and rushed forward but was knock-out by her power and sunk to the floor as his robe covered his face.

When the blonde one acted, he too fell victim to her great power and was crumbling at her feet.

The king on the left, remain standing. He looked around; slowly and moved in front of Jessemy. Her red eyes shimmered with luminous; liquid effect as he stared into them without fear. She faltered suddenly at his loving expression, as she stood mesmerized by his sad eyes that stirred her hardened emotions. Then he moved to act against her. He flitted forward and pulled her backward, into an embrace; after spinning her. He wrapped his hand around her neck in one fluid motion. She struggled in vain against his strong hold and was now at his mercy. She felt the power inside dissipate; leaving her helpless.

Just then, as the fight was heard by the guard; Felix with Demetri flitted next to Samael. They laid hold on him and ripped him to pieces before he could save himself. Jessemy's shock filled eyes, welled up with tears. Even though he was a cruel man; he had somehow managed to evoke her love; for she did not know any better than his.

"NO! MASTER!"


	2. Monsters

**Chapter Two: Monsters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please; rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence, Adult content.**

_**Thank you all who faved and followed. You are all awesome:)!**_

**GPOV...**

Jessemy watch helplessly as the two guards responsible for her master's destruction began to burn the remains. Many guards have come and stood ready to attack her if necessary and she trembled before them. Marcus still had hold of her and singled to the guard, after he ordered the burning, to back off. A shriek of horror and despair echoed through the great hall throne room from Jessemy as she slumped in his hold. She sobbed continuously as the roaring blaze reflected in her venom pooled eyes.

Jane now recovered, knelt to her master's side and pulled him into her embrace. She smoothed his brow and took his hand and kissed it.

"Master...please be alright. Come back to us." She whispered to him as she kissed him.

Aro slowly opened his eyes and blinked up at Jane. He had an expression of tenderness a moment then the next as he remembered what happen, he shot up and flitted in front of Marcus and Jessemy.

"She will pay for this blatant attempt to kill me and the coven! Marcus...stand aside!" Aro growled out his order.

The coven stood at Aro's side snarling ready to spring on command. Marcus growled in warning to all and put Jessemy behind him to protect her.

"You will not harm her Aro! She is mine! Back down, all of you or face me!"

"What is this Marcus, she is dangerous! She mustn't be allowed to live." Aro stalked forward and halted only inches from Marcus's face in a challenge.

"She has a bond to me and you will not touch...her!" Marcus pushed Aro back with his last word.

"Marcus I demand to see...show me now!" Aro yelled at him, after recovering from staggering back from the shove and stepped up to him again.

Marcus showed no sign of hesitation and clasped hands with Aro. All became clear to Aro as he made contact with Marcus's skin, he saw the reason for his convictions. Leaving him no choice ,Aro let go of his hand and then started to think of ways to deal with this sensitive situation. Marcus has found his mate twice in his life time, this was unheard of. Aro knew he could never act against his brother now and schemed in his mind how he was going to deal with this.

"I see...I must insist on reading her as well." Aro held out his hand for Jessemy.

Marcus turned to Jessemy and lead her back around by the hand. She stopped sobbing and looked unsure at Aro's out stretched hand.

"Come now my dear, I need to be sure of you. I must know what to do about a loaded gun like you in _my _castle. You will not use your gift at all against me, understand." She nodded to him.

She placed her hand in his and he bent over it concentrating over it. An onslaught of images came forth and he saw it all. Her whole horror filled life filled his mind and he found himself involuntarily hissing at the abuse she endured at so many hands.

Marcus stood rigid and alarmed at the emotions rolling off Aro like heat off a road on a hot summers day. He dropped her hand suddenly and took a moment to collect himself. He was not a saint but he never would be that cruel...ever.

"No one use their gift around her! She has a gift of mimicking any talent and using it against you or for her own benefit. Marcus, I do insist you stay with her as much as you can, she's your responsibility and must be controlled at all cost. If you need someone to look after her, I suggest some member of the coven with no talent. Perhaps Heidi, her talent is not so bad as to cause harm. But, give her instructions to not use it around her anyway." Aro said as he paced in front of them.

"Take her now and then I wish to speak to you alone when you get a chance, I will be in my office." Aro added.

Marcus nodded and started to leave.

"You are not seriously allowing this girl to stay?! Aro, what if she gets out of control?" Caius said furiously at his decision.

"Marcus will take care of her, we can not interfere with a mate bond and you know it Brother." Aro glared at him and Caius's eyes went wide with indignation.

"Whatever, Aro. If he does not curb her, I will kill her, end of story!" Caius warned, going out.

Marcus hissed in his direction as he led Jessemy out to his quarters. Jessemy followed obediently in fear that if she fought, Caius would be good on he word and kill her. Once out in the corridor, Marcus scooped her up and carried her all the way to his room. She felt lost now, she right then consider her life over. All she knew and loved was taken from her.

_Monsters_, that's all they were to her. The ones who killed her only love and took her captive for what...to belong to _him_? The very monster that ordered the death of her only security she'd ever known.

He looked down at her. She made no sound and closed her eyes in show of her distaste to even look at his face. She would never let anyone into her heart again. She put up a wall right then and there. Bonded? To _him_? Never!

Marcus opened the door to his chambers and walked over to the sitting area and placed her gently on the couch. She opened her eyes only to the sound of logs being adjusted in the fire-place with a poker. Marcus finished putting more logs on the fire and then seated himself next to her. She flinch at his touch as his hand reached for hers and angerly snatched it from him.

He sighed and started to speak as she cringed from him; sliding further on the couch, away from him.

"What is your name, mia cara?" Marcus asked gently.

She did not respond and Marcus waited patiently, staring at her with his melancholy eyes. She stared back with defiance and loathing and showed she did not trust him. Marcus soon realized that she was not going to give in and talk with him so he decided to do the talking, hoping she will take in his words and not ignore him completely.

"Well, I think I shall let you know that I mean you no harm. You and I share a bond and it is important that you know this. You will experience some effect of the mating pull but don't worry, I will be always close to you. I will help you through it. Soon, we will be fully bonded and all this anger and resentment you are feeling towards me will fade away. I will have Heidi look after you while I'm not here, it seems wise to take Aro's advice on this. She is very pleasant and I have no doubt you two will be great friends in no time."

He paused and she moves back towards him on the couch. Marcus watches as she settles next to him then lays her head on his chest. Marcus shocked at her sudden change of heart, places his hand on her blonde head and smooths her hair. She didn't move and stayed awhile thinking...

He did not seem as bad as Samael. She hated belonging to someone again but she knew if she was to find any kind of peace, she had to obey her new Master. Maybe he would give her some freedom in the end. She hoped against hope that Samael would let her go but he never once showed her that he'd ever do that for her. She thought with all that she had done for him, he could find it in his heart to release her but no, he would not. He used and abused her daily without remorse. Thinking on Marcus, she became tired inside, now she had to start over again with him. She felt like his captive and knew again she must please her new master to get the things she wanted. So even though she felt complete hate and disgust for this man, she would bury it for now. She had to gain his love and sex was the way to do it, she depended on it for survival.

Jessemy looked up at Marcus and touched his soft skin on his face, She traced his jaw line and saw his eyes widen when her fingers ghosted along his lips. He bent than and captured her lips with his. Jessemy struggled inwardly not to pull away in revulsion that she felt and pressed on. She used all her hate and sadness to focus it into pleasing Marcus.

He pulled her up in his lap and kissed her even deeper. He entered her mouth, sliding his tongue inside and Jessemy straddled his thighs, holding his neck and running her hands through his long wavy hair. He growled out to her in passion and his arms wrapped around her. He laid her down, slowly. As she felt the couch against her back and his weight on her, a fire of desire exploded and she arched her back in want and need. He pulled back and gazed at her with blackened eyes that swam with much love.

_Oh yes! Gods, it's been too long! _He thought as she gazed up at him with a sweetness he longed to have from her.

Marcus switched to bond sight and gasped at the dark bond tinged, laced with gold attached to himself from her. He immediately rose from her and stared back into her equally shocked face. She had seen it too and it confused her. His bond was pure gold and hers seemed tainted and she became distraught. She new, he knew.

_Dammit!_ She swore inwardly.

Her plans of seduction went out the window and now this new development caused her panic. She would never be able to fool him and inside knew, she could not care for her master's murderer.

_I got to get out of here! I'll kill the bastard! He's nothing but a monster to me! _She thought as she readied herself than sprang and went for his throat.

Marcus much more skilled in war and thousands of years older, soon subdued her. He pinned her after catching her hand inches from getting around his throat and instantly used his body to trap her. Underneath him, she hissed and snarled in protest in his face.

"Shh, little one. There will be no more of that. I can see the bond you have with me and you saw mine, clearly our affections are unmistakably unequal and I will not allow this façade to take place. I will always know, my sweet. So give it up!" Marcus commanded as he shook her and she went limp and sobbed, covering her face.

"Just get off me and leave me alone! I won't do it again, don't hurt me, p..please."

"I would not hurt you. I merely wish you'd see reason." He pulled back and watched her continue to sob and shook his head. "I will leave you now to collect yourself but will return soon. Don't be afraid, my dear." Marcus said as he got up and began to walk to the door.

"Where are you going! I said I wouldn't do it anymore. Don't go!" Jessemy ran towards him after getting to her feet.

Marcus turned and caught her and switched to bond sight again. He saw her bond was unchanged and this was an act of a desperate girl just wanting to be free.

"Go back and sit, I will not be long. I will call for Heidi, she will stay with you." Marcus said and pointed at the couch. He waited for her to obey and she turned reluctantly and as soon as she sat, Marcus opened the door.

"Heidi...Ah, thank you for coming so quickly. Watch over her and be mindful, she is quite the smart one. Don't let her fool you, dear one." Marcus said as she flitted inside the room.

"Yes master, I will be careful." Heidi answered him in confidence.

"Good, I will go see Aro now, I will return soon. Marcus left the room after Heidi bowed.

After the door shut Heidi turned and walked over to the couch where Jessemy was sitting. Heidi chose the arm-chair by the fire-place and after she settled into it she crossed her legs and sighed.

"Well now, let's get acquainted shall we, I am Heidi and you are?" Heidi tilted her beautiful head Jessemy's way.

"Jessemy." Was her simple answer as she crossed her arms, protectively.

"We really must get on friendlier terms, we will be together for some time. Is there anything you want in particular? I plan on going shopping for you and I will be providing for you and all you need in place of Marcus when he is not here." Heidi said with a sweet smile.

"I don't want anything!" Jessemy answered venomously.

"I see...well, I will have to guess to your preferences. Marcus is a very good man, do not worry. He will be kind to you. All this struggling is for nothing, my dear." Heidi said.

"I don't care! I don't want anything! Leave me alone!" Jessemy yelled.

Heidi sighed and stayed silent. She knew this one was going to be trouble. Poor thing, life is full of such disappointment and sorrow for her. Soon she would see Marcus will love and care for her, then she will come around. She hoped for his sake, anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In Aro's Office...**

A roar of fury echoed through the halls outside of Aro's office and all scattered in panic that was walking down it.

Marcus stared at Aro in horror as he relayed the details of Jessemy's ruined life. He could not stomach some of the details and begged Aro to not to elaborate into it too much. It was a good thing Samael is dead. If he wasn't Marcus would torture him till he begged for death and then maybe he would grant it with much pleasure in the end.

This guy was a sadistic, dominant, evil vampire. He made his mate do things that were unspeakable. Her treatment was outrageous. Normally they didn't care how other vampires lived as long as they played by the rules but _this_! Samael was an evil man of the Roman army, very cruel and delighted himself fully in his job. He was known in his human life to rape and pillage as he conquered the city he took over. When he was changed to vampire, his evil seemed to be magnified tenfold.

When Jessemy was taken, he made her a sex slave and she served him day and night. Even though Samael had a wife, he desired more mates and pleasure. He indulged himself without shame or hindrances, for no one challenged him not even his beaten and abused wife. Aro saw much suffering and tried to be discreet but Marcus understood that his mate was a shattered woman. Ruined by a narcissistic monster that nearly killed the girl's spirit. Marcus hoped that he could somehow heal the wounds and just maybe love will find a way, somehow.

"You have a great challenge ahead Marcus. This girl is damaged goods and you know she will not act in a normal way that well girls act. Her mind is sick with depression and much anxiety...great fear. Samael also has corrupted her. She has a warped view of the world and relationships. I am very sorry Marcus but if you fail, I don't think this girl can be trusted." Aro stated sadly.

"What are you saying, kill her! Never Aro! I will break through this wall of horror and rescue her from it! I will not fail. Fate has given me a second chance at love and I will die first than fail her!" Marcus shouted out with conviction.

"Peace brother. I see...well in that case, please take great care with her. She may be angry and violent but underneath the girl is suffering and needs love; patience to mend her broken heart, then may be you can reach that heart of the girl who was once whole and innocent long ago." Aro advised Marcus kindly.

"Yes, Aro I will remember. I must get back, thank you for this." Marcus said as he took his leave.

"You're welcome Brother, take care." Aro sighed then called for Jane.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes Master." Jane said as she approached Aro.

"Please Jane, call me Aro. Come here...I wish to hold you," Aro stood and held his arms out to receive her in his embrace. Jane hurried into it and held him.

After a time Jane pulled away and looked up into Aro's face. "What troubles you Aro, my love? Jane touched his face sweetly and he caught her hand and kissed it.

"Come, let's go sit by the fire. I want to talk with you." Aro led her by the hand and sat her on his lap and cuddled her close.

"In the light of recent events, I've come to be aware that I may have been over looking your feelings. Are you happy in our relationship, dear Jane?"

"Yes...Why do you ask my love." She looked into his face searching his eyes for the truth.

Aro never looked so shaken and his sudden concern for her feelings and thoughts were astonishing to her. In the many years they have been together, he never was worried for her, she figured he thought that this was a good arrangement and truth was, she got what she wanted...his love and admiration.

"I am happy. I love you with all my heart. Why are you so uneasy. Shall I prove it. You want me to make love to you tonight?" She said with a wicked smile that disarmed him instantly and his wall of anxiety came down.

"Oh my sweet love...I want you, yes." Aro sighed as she caught his lips with her own.

The heat of their passions rose high as they stripped the clothes from each other. Aro laid her down and kissed her sweet lips and soon traveled his attentions all over her body. Her moans came softly to his ears and his purr rumbled in his chest causing her to go into a frenzy. She pulled him up and kissed him deeply.

She pulled away, panting. "Take me Aro, I need you now!"

He reached for her legs and positioned himself between them.

As he rode the waves of pleasure, he looked deep in her eyes. Jane was startled by the amount of emotion swimming in his eyes. At times he looked to be in ecstasy and then switched to loving stares that filled her heart with such tenderness for him. He showed her he cared that night and that was everything to her.

Jane poured her whole heart into loving him completly. Somehow, she sensed his need to be reassured in their love. He would not tell her his reasons for this sudden need but she kind of knew it.

It was that girl. She had effected her master strangely. Well, whatever it was that was so troubling to him, by the time the fire of their desires were quenched in love-making, Jane was glad for it. Aro was amazing and she laid on his chest content, secure in his love and valued in his eyes.

**Back to Marcus as he came to his room...**

"Get OUT! I don't want you in here, stupid bitch!" Jessemy screamed at Heidi.

"Calm down, Jessemy! You need to get changed out of those filthy clothes. It won't hurt for you to bathe either!" Heidi said as Marcus heard a struggle from behind the door.

He opened his door and saw the women in a fight. Jessemy was wrestling with Heidi as Heidi tried to coax her into the bathroom.

"Ladies! Stop this! Heidi, I will take over now, thank you for trying but she's not going to be compliant right now. Let me talk to her." Marcus said coming to take Jessemy from Heidi's grasp.

"Yes, Master." Heidi moved to the other side of the room and waited for Marcus to single her to come back.

"Now, Jessemy is it?... I want you to calm down and listen to Heidi. She just wishes to be of help to you and she is right, you look like you can use a good bath and fresh clothes. Your clothes are dirty and torn. Please let her help you. It will also help you to relax." Marcus said as he pulled her into an embrace.

She staggered into it and surrendered to his strength. She knew now that fighting was not going to get her anywhere. Marcus was too strong for her so she decided she was too emotionally drain to do this anymore and maybe she could get a moment of peace alone. She decided to get a bath and get the fresh clothes. Besides, she wouldn't have to look at him and be forced to listen to him ramble on and on about what he wanted from her.

"Fine, I'll go! Let go of me!"

"Okay, mi cara, easy now." Marcus let her go.

She stepped away and went into the bathroom.

"Heidi, be so kind and get her some clothes, thank you." Marcus said as Heidi made her way out to complete her task.

When she entered, she shut the door and sighed against it. She walked over to the jacuzzi tub. As she turned on the taps she sat by the side and sobbed into her hands. She was exhausted from her emotions. This was unfair. She slowly stripped her clothes and got in. She settled into her hot bath and resolved to be free of these vampires that held her against her will. If being captive and mistreated taught her anything, it was how to survive and she will. If she bide her time right, she can find a way to escape from _HIM _once and for all.


	3. What Hurts The Most

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please; rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence, Adult content.**

**Chapter Three: What Hurts The Most.**

**GPOV...**

Jessemy stayed in the bath well passed the point when the bubbles all faded away. She heard Marcus pacing back and forth in his room and Heidi came back a long time ago. She struggled with her situation here and wanted out, soon. She thought of many ways but all seemed impossible. She noticed that Marcus took her deeper into the castle, where his room was and this made it even more difficult to escape. Jessemy saw one way she could try to escape; finding a way outside. She would jump a wall or break through a window, then make a break for it. After all, she was a vampire wasn't she, simple right.

She finished washing her skin awhile ago and now drew her knees up and hugged them, trying to comfort herself like she always did at times like this. The hot water turn luke-warm and as much as she enjoyed the lovely contrast of hot water on her cold skin; she knew she needed to face him soon. No need to delay further.

This Marcus was smart and had a gift unlike she had ever seen. Being able to see bonds had its advantages and that made him practically impossible to fool. He would know as well; every connection to every person and their intentions. It was enough to make her want to give up but she was a fighter and learned quickly to be calculating. Her first months in her former master clutches taught her well. There was no try and it better be done right. No excuses; no exceptions...

**Flash Back To Her New Born Vampire Life As Samael's Mistress...**

Jessemy was still adjusting to her body and life in her new coven. It was difficult; especially because she was not cared for so she was not taught how to be a vampire or the rules. As if her master followed any but his own anyway. All they wanted her for was a slave so she was ordered around day and night. To be obedient; that was her job.

She was ordered now to fetch Samael's wife a prisoner from the dungeons and the human struggled in her grip as she had to half drag; half carry the poor thing. Apart from being her master's lover; she was his wife slave. She knew she had to do as she was told or she would pay with starvation and pain. Just a week ago she emerged from the dungeons. Samael put her there for mouthing off to his wife when she degraded her by making her scrub the filthy stone floors as she feed and played with her food. She like to keep the humans in large bird-like cages that hung about her room. She took them out and slowly drained them and had sex with them till they died.

She wished she would just kill them and be done with it but she was as sadistic as Master was. It was disgusting to watch and Cassandra made her all the time. Her master seemed to taint everyone he touches and his wife was no exception. Evil to the core she was and loved the suffering she caused. It was clear she had no soul. Samael's treatment of her had seared her conscious no doubt and she felt nothing for anyone; she only thought of her own pleasure and needs.

Jessemy's bare filthy feet padded over the harsh cold stone and echoed in the vast bed chamber. It was quiet now, her mistress must have killed her human. Finally, peace instead of the endless screaming.

"There you are, you stupid girl!" Cassandra flitted in front of her and grabbed the human.

Her naked body was completely coated in human carnage and she soon went to work on her next victim. Jessemy shut her eyes to the horror that played out in front of her as her greedy, glutinous mistress raped and killed another man in front of her.

As she finished, Cassandra called Jessemy over.

"Now little whore, dispose of the body and clean up the floors. I don't want to step in the waste and gore. Get the mop and move it, lazy brat!"

"Yes Mistress." Jessemy worked at vampire speed and went to the court-yard to throw the body in the bon fire and then went back to complete her gruesome task. She had the place almost cleaned up soon enough but nothing can clean away the stench of the corruption. It permeated in the very walls and floors just as the blood from all her victims had done.

Cassandra sat on her couch; licking her fingers and watched her every move; scrutinizing the job with those evil wide red eyes boring into her back. One mistake and she would take it out on her hide. Jessemy passed her to finish up the floor. Their was a particular deep puddle just under the lounge couch she was laying on. Jessemy, still trying to get used to her fast unpredictable movements, made the blood splash up in Cassandra's face by accident. Jessemy gasped at her mistake and covered her mouth.

Cassandra flew from her seat and clawed at Jessemy's skin. Her nails raked unmercifully over and over till she screamed for her husband. He flitted in and laid hold on Jessemy by the hair.

"She deliberately splashed me with human filth, the little bitch! I want her punished Samael!" She accused pointing at Jessemy.

"So, you like to play, do you? I see, well I will have to indulge your taste for games this evening...with _me_." He glared as he spoke with an ominous tone that she was in for night of pain and then she was dragged out to his chambers till he got his full of her humility and suffering.

Cassandra grinned wickedly at her panicked-stricken face as he dragged her away.

**Back to the present...**

Jessemy put her head down in her arms and sobbed as the memories passed over her mind's eye. Her agony was as palatable as gloom that hovered over the girl's soul. Alone in this strange place, she gave into it as the sadness raked her body with sobs.

She became suddenly aware of a presence as the hairs on her arms stood up and she flinched at the cool hands running over her hair and down her back in a soothing gesture. She picked her head up in an instant and backed away to the corner of the tub as she stared at red saddened orbs that held such concern for her.

"Mia cara, I was so worried and when I heard your cries, I could not wait a moment longer. Please don't be afraid. I will not harm you." Marcus said kindly.

"I'm...alright." She gulped down her sob. "I was going to get out soon anyway. P..please just go and I will be there, okay."

"Very well my dear. I will send in Heidi, she has your clothes." Marcus slipped out quickly as he spoke.

Jessemy rose from the water and grabbed a towel from the shelves and wrapped herself in it just in time as Heidi came in with her clothes. Heidi had black under wear and a bra which Jessemy took from her and put on first. She held up a long black dress with lace sleeves that belled out. It flowed down as it came unfolded and the hem of the dress reached the floor. Jessemy thought it was probably Heidi's cause she was so much taller than she was. A good four or five inches, give or take; she looked to be about 5 10'. Heidi helped her with it and then ordered her to turn around so she could close the back. Heidi reached over to the last piece of her clothing and helped her slip on her black pumps.

"There now, don't you look beautiful!" Heidi exclaimed and Jessemy looked awkward at her as she fussed with the dress so it lay just right.

"Now, let's do something with that hair." Heidi said as she pulled her over to the sink to find a hair brush and worked on her hair before going out to Marcus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus paced in front of the fire-place waiting for his mate to be with him again. He ran his hand through his hair. He had to admit he was nervous. It's been a long time since he courted a woman. He wanted her to be happy and find out what made her so. He will try to get her to talk about herself a little and then think of little ways he could make her feel special and loved.

The door opened and Heidi held Jessemy's hand leading her out. Marcus gaped at Jessemy's lovely form in the elegant dress. She turned out so stunning with her hair done up and small curls hanging loose close to her neck. Marcus moved at first hesitantly then with a sure step as she gazed shyly at him. He caught her hand and brought her to the couch and sat with her.

"My dear, I am pleased to say that you look very lovely tonight." He paused at the look of wariness on her face then continued after gulping down a bit of nerves.

"I wish to get to know you and what you like. Can you tell me about yourself." Marcus asked of her.

"My story is a long and painful one."

"Is that why you cry?"

"Yes and no, I'm not too happy being a prisoner again you know!" Jessemy said as her voice rose in anger.

"Whoa, I'm not making you my prisoner. You are mine and I want to be a kind and good mate to you."

"Whatever, I don't want a mate!"

"Fate has chosen you for me, my sweet. You will see it is for the best very soon."

"I don't get a choice?!" She yells in his face.

"Calm down, my dear. No, we don't get a choice here. I am determined to make the best of this and you will see me as a gentle; generous lover and maybe find room in your heart for me."

She scoffed and folded her arms at his words. She did not believe him. Marcus tried not to look hurt but couldn't help it. She looked at him confused and scooted further away from him.

"Will you not speak with me, Jessemy?"

"I rather go out. I need some damn fresh air!"

"We could take a walk in the garden if you wish, mia cara. Would that please you?"

Jessemy was taken aback by his words. He was worried about if it pleased her? Why? She couldn't figure out this man and didn't really care at the moment. All she wanted was to get out and so decided to take the offer and run with it. Literally.

"Fine. Yeah, I want to go."

"Great, I will show you around. Heidi, you will come too." Heidi nodded her agreement and got up with them and followed behind as they walked down.

All the way to the garden, Jessemy barely took in a word Marcus was saying as he pointed out various art works and sculptures in the passage ways. Such finery was not important and she focused on her escape plan. She would wait till the time was right then leap over the walls. They can't hold her, she was good at scheming and would find a way. The moment her chance came and their backs were turned she'd be gone. Patience was her ally now.

Just as he opened the door that led to the garden, he walked over and offered his arm. She stared at him with uncertainty then took it. He reach over and patted her hand. A strange longing lurched within her chest and she gasped. He stopped his progress by the rose flower beds and turned her to face him. Heidi walked away to give them privacy.

"Are you alright Jessemy. What happen to make you respond in such a way. Please tell me."

"Uh, I don't really know. When you patted my hand something happened in my chest. Weird."

"No, it's the mating pull. Very good, be honest with me. I will help you through it, I'm here for you, my sweet."

Jessemy gazed into his sincere eyes and fell into a trance that he shared as well. It was not till a bird took flight and it's sudden movement shook them out of it.

Marcus cleared his throat and gestured her to continue on with him. She didn't like this reaction to him, it made her feel as though she was losing ground somehow. She had to be strong and stay in reality so she looked around for an escape route. If she got over by that far wall just by the row of cherry trees she'd be able to leap up and make it over to freedom; too late for anyone to stop her. Should be easy.

"You like these roses?"

"They're lovely." Jessemy said with an air of distraction that Marcus picked up on.

"Here...this will look nice" Marcus reached down and plucked a red rose and she watched him pluck the thorns away and made its stem smooth and harmless.

"There, a beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." Marcus said as he put it behind her ear in her hair.

Jessemy stood still a moment shocked. His manners were so nice and unpretentious. Jessemy reached up and touch the flowers petals; careful not to harm the delicate thing. Then someone flitted in front of them and she clung to Marcus in alarm. Demetri arrived to talk to Marcus.

"Master, Aro and Caius needs you in the throne room for a judgment trial." He relayed.

"Of course, tell them I will join them momentarily."

He turned to Jessemy and sighed. "It appears that I have to leave you for some time so Heidi will take you on the rest of your walk then take you back when you are ready, so sorry my dear."

So not used to someone apologizing to her, she stammered out her answer. "It...It's okay, I'll be fine."

"Good okay, be back to you soon, my sweet" He took her hand and bent over it. Jessemy watch as he kissed her knuckles slowly causing her to shiver a bit. As he let it go, Jessemy raised her hand in wonder as she stared at the place his lips had just been.

"Heidi, I will return as soon as I can, Thank you." He said as Heidi stepped to her side and led her on.

She moved along to the trees and looked around for an opportunity to make her move. Her thoughts drifted to that kiss. She never had been kissed before she arrived here. Master would never kiss her; he said it was not part of their arrangement. She wished for it but it never happened. Now this guy kissed her the very first time he spoke to her and now this. He left her confused in the wake of his sweet parting gesture.

_Dammit! Jessemy focus on freedom, he would never let you go and you know it. So forget him and get out while you can!_ She thought disciplining herself.

Before she could make her move however, two women walked slowly through the trees coming her way. The laughed and stood before her.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the little whore; pretending to be a queen." The black-haired woman said chuckling.

"Sulpicia, she doesn't know any better. Though I can't see how she would be one of us, it's true." Athena stood with her hands on her hips looking Jessemy up and down, scrutinizing her.

"My Ladies, please don't say things like that to Master Marcus's mate. Should he find out..." Heidi started to say but Sulpicia cut her off.

"Oh be quiet, servant. You just keep that big mouth shut and you know you will. You don't want to get on my bad side, do you?" Sulpicia warned.

Heidi just folded her arms and stood her ground. "Stop this...you can't..."Heidi didn't get to finish because Sulpicia slapped her and she staggered back, holding her face.

"I said shut up! I will do as I please and you will be silent!"

"Why don't you go crawl back under the rock you came from, queen bitch!" Jessemy said suddenly feeling protective of Heidi.

"Oh! I never! You little harlot! You know, if it was not for the mating bond you would not even be considered among us. Your trash, used up trash. That's right Jessemy, that nobody wants." Sulpicia hissed.

"That's enough!" Jane shouted as she came to a stop in front of Jessemy.

"You ladies will move on! This ends now!" Jane insisted.

"Says the other whore of the coven!" Sulpicia growled out, accusingly.

Jane fought every thought to just let Sulpicia have it with her powers but knew it would never be tolerated. Her rank was clear, servant and she was queen.

"You will not harass a fellow queen! We have loyalties to her as well and you are out of line." Jane said to her anger twisted face.

"Well, it takes a whore to defend a whore, so be loyal to her all you please. Who needs you anyway, I wouldn't be seen anywhere with either of you?!"

With that comment, Sulpicia whirled around and laughed wickedly on the way out. They watched them go and then turned to see if Jessemy was alright and she wasn't there. Only thing that was left was the red rose, trampled on and broken on the sidewalk.


	4. Just One Taste

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**The song Jessemy hears in the night club is Rush by Nemesea, check it out on you tube if you'd like to hear it. Thanks to all that Faved and Followed again. Please let me know how I'm doing, if it interest you or I need to do something different, thank you:)!**_

**Chapter Four: Just One Taste.**

Jessemy leapt over the garden wall with all the intentions in the world to escape those the held her captive. She landed with precision on the other side and took off towards the city's boarders. She stayed in the dark away from the street lamps and its revealing light. She didn't want to be spotted before she could get out and the cover of night was perfect. Practically no one was around and her freedom seemed sure. She could just taste it, free as the wind with no one to answer to. No one to hurt her again and she could live as she chose. That's what she dreamed of for so long.

It took a minute or so and she was there, looking out in the vast Tuscan countryside. A smile came to her lips at last. She took a sure step on the road out of the city and suddenly found herself full of anxiety. Her eyes darted all around, she didn't know what could cause such uneasiness in her heart but it stopped her progress. She remained rooted to the spot unable to continue. Frozen.

_What was wrong here?_ She thought.

She looked longingly out towards the plains, wanting so badly to run and go embrace her liberty but something was preventing her.

_No, No! This can't be happening. It's right there, go, run! Oh come on! _Jessemy thought struggling to break free from her invisible chains.

A cry of frustration erupted from her because nothing seemed to help. She turned around and suddenly her legs budged again. She smiled and turned again to run for it but it was a though her legs were in some kind of quicksand or something. She covered her face in despair.

_What now? _The only thing she could think of was to turn back and figure something out, maybe hide. _Yes, that's it._ She did not want to go back to the castle so she wandered the streets of Volterra in search of answers to her dilemma.

She came to a stop near the city's night club and slipped by the bouncer carding all the eager party goers. She was dazzled by the music and flashing lights that played in the darkness. Jessemy liked that she was anonymous here, unnoticed by all that surrounded her. That suited her just fine. They were either dancing or drinking; talking among themselves and besides; it was too loud and distracting in there anyway. The place smelled of liquor; sweat and cheep cologne that made her scrunch up her nose.

She went to a corner of the bar and watched the scenes before her with great interest. This looked fun. She's never been out of her home and this was exciting to her. She watched them sway and move to the hypnotic beat and soon began to sway along too. The song sang to her like it knew her life at that moment and she was lost in its captivating lyrics.

_Drifting off, about to rush  
Nothing straight here anymore  
I am falling, flying high  
Nothing's larger than the sky, high_

_Away_  
_I am loosing sense of time_  
_Delay_  
_In a world where nothing's mine_  
_Today_  
_Everything that's wrong is right_  
_I've gone astray_  
_But I will hold on tight_

_Mindset's changing, vision's blurred_  
_Wicked spirits pouring down_  
_Another fix, a triple dose_  
_Makes it warm beneath my nose_

_Away_  
_I am loosing sense of time_  
_Delay_  
_In a world where nothing's mine_  
_Today_  
_Everything that's wrong is right_  
_I've gone astray_  
_But I will hold on tight_

_Today, I've gone astray_  
_In this rush there's no delay_

_Away_  
_I am loosing sense of time_  
_Delay_  
_In a world where nothing's mine_  
_Today_  
_Everything that's wrong is right_  
_I've gone astray_  
_I'll float towards the light_

The music ended and another began as someone touched her hand. She looked up and a handsome young man was holding her hand and brought it to his lips and gave it a kiss.

"Bella ragazza vi farà ballare con me? He asked, oozing with charm that she just couldn't resist. (Translation: Beautiful girl, will you like to dance with me?)

"Yes, take me." Jessemy whispers in his ear and he smiled at her playfulness.

She took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. He put his arms around her then pulled her close. They swayed to the music and soon she felt elated by the heat coming from the young man. He moved so smooth and sensual that it hypnotized her. Jessemy turned in his arms and he kissed down her neck. His hips motioned against hers and he held her firm as she began to grind along with him. His scent mixed with male musk and the sweet blood just emanating in waves from him with every move. She raised her arms in the air and reached back then ran her hands through his soft black hair. She was suddenly aware of his arousal against her and it sparked hers as well. His heart raced in his chest as his breath came short and frequent in his excitement.

Jessemy's mind buzzed with pleasure and as he led her from the dance floor. She eagerly followed him to the VIP section. They made their way to the privet booth and he pulled her on his lap as he sat down.

She straddled him and kissed him hard. His hands traveled all over her as she gave in to his desires. Hers was coming now to the surface with every gyration and moan from his lips. He gasped as he felt his release and that's when Jessemy needed to feel hers. She reared back to strike and covered his mouth so he would not call out.

**Back at the Castle...**

Jane jumped up to the top of the wall hoping for she could see a trace of the girl but there was nothing to be seen beyond the streets below. Heidi landed beside her and scanned the area as well.

"She's gone Jane and it's all my fault. Master Marcus is going to kill me!" Heidi sobbed in her hands.

"Demetri! Come quickly!" Jane called as she landed on the ground of the gardens.

"What are you doing? We need to go search for her!" Heidi asked in irritation landing next to her.

"No Demetri is the best, he will find her quicker then we could."

Jane paused to the sudden flitting of a few feet and there in front of her stopped the three kings and Demetri. They had heard her cry for help and came running as soon as she cried out.

"What happened? Heidi where is Jessemy?" Marcus asked moving forward to stand in front of his guard then grabbed her by the shirt to look her in the eyes.

The truth was in them as she sobbed. "Gone. She ran, jumped over the wall as we were detracted by conversation."

"What the hell was so important that you lost sight of my mate?" He growled out in her face and her eyes went wide in fear.

"It...it was the wives. We were talking and s...she just went for it while our backs were turned!" As she finished, Marcus released her.

Heidi crumbled to her knees begging for mercy. Aro stepped toward Jane and held out his hand and she looked uneasy at his request.

"I wish to see what happened! Jane! Obey me at once and let me see!" Aro waited as Jane complied with his wishes and took his hand reluctantly.

"Well Aro, who is to blame?" Caius asked impatiently.

As Aro saw the scene of the wives tormenting Jessemy and Jane, he hissed then released her.

"**Sulpicia**! I want her brought before me along with Athenadora,** NOW**!" Aro commanded and Heidi, frightened at his sudden ferocity, flitted off to get them.

"What happened Aro? I demand to know!" Caius asked stepping up to him.

"They tormented the girls and caused all this and now they will stand accountable for this outrage."

Marcus motioned over Demetri.

"Demetri let us go and track her down. She could not have gotten far, the pull will not allow it." Marcus said to him as he jumped up on the wall and flitted out to the dark streets below.

Demetri sniffed the air and honed into the sound of her voice as he ran. The trail was hot and he knew he had her, she was not far at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessemy moaned in pleasure as she pulled and sucked the boy dry. She leaned back as she drew the last drop of it and licked her lips in satisfaction. She smiled to the buzz high it gave her and purred in contentment. As she swayed back to get off her victim, a hand grabbed her and pulled her off instead.

She hissed in irritation at being interrupted but ceased as she came face to face with _HIM._

Marcus held her firm by her arms as he pinned them to her side. Then growled in her face as he took in the scene before him. The evidence was clear. The smell coming from the dead body told him all he needed to know. She had seduced him and killed him. In private not so bad but here in public for everyone to see...it can not go unpunished.

"Demetri, get the body and clean up her mess. I will be taking her back with me now and deal with her." Marcus said to him not taking his anger filled eyes from hers for a moment.

"Yes Master!" Demetri lifted and carried out the body over his shoulders.

Marcus flitted out of the club with her and stopped at the entrance of the castle then slowed his pace. They entered the doors and walked down the torch-lit hallway.

"Jessemy, what you've done is not acceptable! I will not allow it again!" Marcus began as he came to his chambers and opened the door.

"What? All I did was eat. I was hungry and since I could not leave the city, I decided to grab a snack!" She yelled back as he scooped her up and tossed her on the bed.

"Jessemy, what were you thinking! You ran off and left me! All I want to do is love you!" Marcus bellowed as he paced beside the bed.

"I wanted to run, so what! You just expect me to bow down to you and just do as you say! Your crazy! She sat up yelling back.

Marcus pounced on her then and pinned her down as she struggled against him.

"You seduced that boy and pleasured him before you killed him! Jessemy, that kind of behavior is not allowed. It's disgusting!"

"What?! I fed, so what, he enjoyed his last moments."

"You don't play with your food! Feed and be done with it! The fact is, you fed in a public place! In front of humans! Jessemy, we execute for this kind of behavior!"

As he finished her eyes were wide with fear and she started to sob. Marcus's chest was heaving with exertion from yelling at the top of his voice and then he slowly came down from his angry tirade as he saw her sorrow.

"I'm afraid I have to confine you for the time being. It's for your own good."

He watched how she cried and took her in his arms. He sat up and cradled her to his chest. He knew his words were harsh but necessary. She had to be made to listen. Marcus did not want her to die and if he did not find a way to heal her, she will. Aro will never allow this kind of illicit behavior to go unchecked. Marcus could not deal with losing another mate. No not again.

**Back In The Gardens...**

Sulpicia and Athena were brought to Aro and Caius and as they approached them, they cast nervous glances around. More of the guard were present and when they caught sight of the look on their husbands faces, they trembled.

Aro eyes narrowed to slits as they stood in front of him. Caius blazing eyes bore into Athena's and she looked down in shame.

"So, you think that you are above your new sister just because she was abused, do you?" Aro said then started moving toward them.

"Aro, it was nothing but girl talk, nothing serious." Sulpicia explained quickly.

"Nothing serious! You degraded her in front of the guard and Athena!"

"Aro, when did these little matters ever managed to peak your interest. It was harmless name calling, so what." She said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Harmless! You caused an injured girl to run by your unfeeling words!" Aro moved in her face now and she backed up in fear.

"I think it's about what I said to Jane than it is about Jessemy that has you so upset, Aro." She accused calmly.

Aro hissed at her but she stared him right in the eye without flinching. Her words filled her with confidence and self-righteousness. She didn't back down.

Aro stared back equally with conviction and anger at her lack of empathy.

"Athenadora! You should know better than anyone then to torment someone for their past. Have you forgotten, has it been that long, that you can judge so harshly like this?" Caius said with such feeling as to make Athena's eyes well up in sorrow.

"Forgive me, Caius..._sob_...I did forget. I will never say such things again, I promise." She said shaking so badly from her sorrow that Caius opened his arms to welcome her into them.

She laid her head on his chest and continued sobbing. Caius rubbed her back and whispered softly to her.

"Shhh, it's alright now. You see now and that's what I was hoping for. I know you will be more mindful of your words from now on." Caius said soothingly.

"Y..yes. I am sorry I hurt the girl. I won't ever again."

"Come, I'm taking you to our room and there you can calm yourself. I will help you, my dear." He said as he led her out to his room in his arms.

Aro continued to hold his stare as he thought. The past flew back at him in a whirl, the memories still stung.

**Aro's memories as he remembers, about 1500AD...**

Aro was elated after the festivities at his ball and they were just celebrating Saint Marcus Day. It was wonderful to have all the covens join them; dancing and drinking with the finest blood available. He was making his way to the towers now in search for Sulpicia. He wanted to make this perfect night complete. He wanted to spend the rest of it in her arms, loving her.

As he approached her chambers a sound reached his ears that sent a shock wave of emotions to begin to rake through him. It was the unmistakable sounds of passion and it was coming from behind her door. The bed creaked with the motion; rocking and the head-board banged against the wall. Aro wasted no time in just standing there, he acted and opened the door and hissed at the offending vampire that dared to violate his wife.

Nicholas! The new guard was on top of Sulpicia having sex with her like a common whore. Aro growled and flitted to the bedside. He grabbed Nicholas by the hair and hauled him off of her. Aro pinned him to the wall and snarled in his face.

"You dare." He whispered ominously than shouted."You DARE! In my house! She is my wife!"

"S..he led me to believe you did not care for her, Aro, I would never have I..f I knew!"

Aro roared with a savage cry and ripped his head off and grabbed a candle. He dropped it on him and the smoke rose and filtrated the room. Sulpicia got up and cried out in shock and agony then ran to him. She sobbed and started hitting him in the back with her fists.

"Aro, what have you done! I have the right! You danced with that bitch, Jane almost all night!"

"It was just dancing, Sulpicia and in front of all the covens! I would never do this to you! How could YOU!?"

"You like her and you know it! You ignored me too much!"

He stood there just enduring her violence, hardly feeling the pain she inflicted. He loved her and she betrayed him.

"I danced with her three times and with you the rest of the night. Then you took off and when the night was over I came to be with you and I find _this_!"

Aro turned suddenly and caught her wrist. He looked long and hard in her face for any remorse and there was none to be found there. Only contempt for him that burned in her eyes. He shoved her back on the bed and staggered back in sorrow. The hatred he found there was too much for him to bear.

"Aro, my love. W..we can get through this. No one needs to know about it and it will be alright." She got up shaking with anxiety. Fear that she would be exiled and she was not ready for that disgrace. So she displayed emotion for him.

"Sulpicia, I _know_!" Aro cried out in agony, pointing to himself.

"Please I'll do anything, be anything you want! Just don't turn me away, I beg you." She said coming into his arms.

He buried his face in her neck, wanting her love and to believe her but when he caught the others scent on her skin he backed away.

"Aro, no! What are you going to do?"

Aro backed out the door and shook his head.

"I don't know Sully. Just stay here. I got to get out of here, I can't take it!"

Aro fled out of the tower and ran till he was in the library. His only other refuge and wept.

**Back to the present...**

Sulpicia remained cold and steadfast in her resolve and that was to repent of nothing, for she feels nothing.

"So, you will not find it in you heart to be kinder to a poor girl who has suffered?"

"Why should I Aro? She is nothing to me."

Gasps went around the room and Aro narrowed his eyes at her. She sealed her fate with her words just then and Aro knew he had to act. Sulpicia was a cold, cruel woman who cared nothing for her coven. Not even for sisters and brothers. What a mistake it was to keep her so long. He motioned the guard forward.

"Sulpicia is to stay in her room and guard her till farther notice, she is not to leave it or be allowed near Jessemy to hurt her anymore, take her way!"

Sulpicia struggled in their arms and shouted at Aro.

"I will not be treated in such a way Aro! **ARO!** I will expose you and all your lies too!"

Aro looked at Jane and she let loose her power. Sulpicia screamed in pain and when she recovered; the guard carried her away as she sobbed.

"You may all go." Aro said as he dismissed the guard.

Aro watch all them go and turn to Jane. She came into his arms and choked back her sob.

"Jane, I think it's time I rid myself of this torment." Aro said decidedly.


	5. Love In Small Doses and The Plot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

**Chapter Five: Love In Small Doses and The Plot**

**GPOV...**

A few nights later. Marcus waited patiently outside of the bathroom. He paced a little and stopped to listen to Jessemy, she sounded like she was just finishing up dressing for the day. She had taken her time, it was obvious she resented him now. Marcus knew the only way to keep her safe was to restrict her. Aro was understanding of the situation and Marcus successfully cleaned up her mess, so no exposure took place. He knew getting her to warm up to him was not going to be easy now, she seemed to hate him even more. He did have a plan however, keep her close and love her a little at a time. Maybe she would show some feelings for him if she sees he was good to her.

The door opened up slowly and Jessemy came out wearing a pretty little black mini dress Heidi had purchased for her. She swept by him without even giving him a glance and headed to the chair by the fire. She sat down moodily and crossed her arms and stared into the glowing hearth; ignoring him.

Marcus watched her for a moment and moved to the bed to get the gift he had gotten her. He saw she needed some diversion from her sadness and pain so he went out to get her something to pass the time and maybe entertain her. He approached her carefully so not to cause her any alarm.

"Jessemy, I thought you might like this. It would surely help when you are feeling bored." Marcus said placing the small package into her lap, then he retreated to the chair opposite of her and looked at her expectantly so she would begin to open it.

Jessemy sighed as she saw that he would not stop his coaxing as he gestured her to start to open his gift. She did not want anything. She was too angry with him because the night he found her, he imprisoned her in his rooms. Yeah he had plenty of space, a bedroom; bathroom; walk in closet; a sitting room. It was grand and comfortable but she found it soon suffocating and lonely. However mad at hem she was; he was a great improvement to her old master. He had good conversation and did not hurt her yet for her behavior. She knew Samael would have harmed her for this in so many ways by now and the thought of it made her flinch suddenly.

Marcus's sad eyes went wide with concern and flitted to her side in an instant and knelt. He reached up and placed his hands over hers that held the present. He soothingly spoke to her and caressed her gently.

"What troubles you my sweet? What ever it is; I will help you through it. Let me do this for you, please." He looked at her face to see if she would responded and was relieved that she did as she spoke.

"Old memory's. They haunt my mind sometimes. It's nothing." She answered softly.

"Please don't say that it is nothing, cara mia. I see your distress. What can I do to help you."

She looked down at his loving eyes and felt his empathy by his lengthy stare. Her brow furrowed and anxiety crept in most unwillingly, for Marcus did not show any danger to her. She did, however think she could not trust her new master and soon started to tremble in fear.

Marcus rose from his bended knee and scooped her up and sat her in his lap as he took her seat. She panicked much like an animal that was trapped and caught suddenly and struggled to be free. Marcus hushed her and rocked her in his arms; slowly till he felt her calm.

Jessemy was alarmed at first as he took hold of her but as she came to realize his intentions; she slowly relaxed. She sniffed the air around her as she was engulfed with his sweet scent. His strong arms held her firm but gently. She found it comforting to be enclosed there. It felt safe and for the first time in her life she found herself cared for. Jessemy saw passed her rage, and pain. She began to see Marcus's true nature.

"Are you feeling better, my sweet?" Marcus asked.

"I think so, um, can I ask you something?" She wondered.

"Anything my dear."

"Do you really love me?" She asked fidgeting with the bow on her gift.

"Yes. Absolutely and it will grow stronger even more with time."

"I just don't know if I can return this love. I...I think I'm messed up. I don't know how t...to love." She covered her face and started to sob as she felt her heart-break at the self-pitting thought of never being able to recover from her old life and what's more, Marcus giving his heart and never getting hers in return.

"No, No! Please don't! You will love, Jessemy. I know you will." He took her hands away and started to kiss her imaginary tears away.

"Jessemy, my sweet girl." He paused to watch her look up into his eyes. "Do you not see? I wish only to be of comfort to you. I have no expectations of a physical relationship till you are ready. I will not take advantage of you in any way. You are really safe with me. I am determined to undo the harm that's been done to you and revive your precious soul. If you still don't believe me look at my actions towards you and don't judge me by your experiences from the past."

She sniffed and gave him a grateful smile. "Okay, Marcus. You sure have a way of convincing a girl. I will consider your words and try not to give you such a hard time."

"Oh my dearest love, that's so good to hear!" He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and she blinked up at him in wonder.

He stared at her searching eyes for some time then cleared his throat. He felt a bit self-conscious just gaping at her as she studied him.

"Well, Jessemy are you going to open up your present? I hope you like it?" He said a bit nervously.

Jessemy smiled bigger and settled herself into his arms and leaned back against his chest. He looked around and nuzzled into her neck as his chin lay on her shoulder. She lift the pretty package wrapped in sparkle paper and a glitter bow. She never received a present before and it thrilled her more than she was willing to admit. She savored the moment and carefully untied the bow and gently tore into the paper. When she got it all off, she opened the plain box and found a device in it. It was rectangular and had a power plug included.

"What is it?" She cocked her head to the side; turning in her hands, examining it.

"It is what is known as a I Pad. It is like a mini computer you have to touch to control." Marcus explained.

"Oh yes! I always wanted a computer! Will you teach me how to use it?" She asked as she glanced over at his face.

"Of course my dear. The secretaries all had such things and helped keep us up to date on this kind of technology."

"Thank you!" She shifted in his arms and gave him a warm hug.

Marcus shut his eyes in silent relief as he brought his arms around her. It is true what they say a little patience goes a long way. He saw her shyness as she pulled away and looked at him from the corner of her eye to see his reaction as he grinned in satisfaction. She settled back down and Marcus showed her how turn it on.

**Meanwhile In Aro's study...**

Jane was just laying in Aro's arms on the couch by the fire-place. The romantic warm glow surrounded the couple as the night wore on. They were entwined in an embrace basking in the after-glow of love-making again. She noticed he was intense tonight and his appetite for her was higher than usual. It's been a long time since her showed her such passion. She sighed in contentment and smiled as his lips grazed her sensitive earlobe. He knew her spots well and she began to purr right along with his own.

"What has gotten into you? You are insatiable tonight!" Jane giggled as he growled out and pulled her flush to his body.

"Hush! I have the right to be happy and full of desire. You are all I need and besides Marcus just told me today his progress with his mate. It appears she is coming around nicely." He chuckles into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh and what is their status now?" Jane wiggled to stop his teasing so she could hear the gossip.

"Our dear Marcus is getting her to talk with him pretty well now and he held her all night for the past two nights! Most encouraging, indeed!" Aro said between nibbles.

"Really, well that's great. Maybe she will love him soon and then he can join you in true happiness." Jane said dreamily as his attentions drove her into a trance.

Aro smiled into her neck and chuckled darker now.

"My sweet Jane, I was really thinking I will have more control over my brand new toy and soon very soon, completely"

Jane frowned and pulled away suddenly.

"Aro? What are you saying? You are only interested in her gift. She could be a good queen and mate to Marcus. He deserves it, considering the circumstances."

Aro narrowed his eyes to slits and let her go.

"I see...Jane, you will not speak of it ever again! I demand it! It was for the good of us all and I won't hear of it anymore!" Aro fumed as he began to get up.

"Master please, I meant no offense!" Jane said as she grabbed him back down by the arm.

"First my wife, now you! I will not be reminded and it is over with! I can not change the past!"

"Master, please I did not mean to bring it up. It was a slip of the tongue, that's all!"

Aro relaxed more and looked into her desperate eyes. He was satisfied by her genuine innocence in her mistake.

"Well, don't forget it and also your place my dear! You find yourself in a rare position to even know of it and I put a lot of trust in you. I will not be betrayed again, understand!" Aro shouted as she flinched.

"Yes Master. I'm sorry." She said in regret, softly.

Aro's anger simmered down and he took her again in his arms. Jane glanced about in stress and worry.

"There, there Jane. I just got angry because of the unfortunate drama I have in my life. No harm done, is there?"

She nodded stiffly, still uneasy. He had been distant since that day he had to imprison his wife and she was worried about him until he called for her tonight. He has been brooding and moody. His nerves were frayed at the thought of exposure of his past sins and Sulpicia knew them all. Her threat he took very seriously and knew she would make good on it, first chance she got.

"I know you are worried about Sulpicia and what she will do. What have you decided on doing with her?" Jane asked a bit timidly.

"Ah yes, my dear wife. Well Jane..." He whispered low so only her ears could hear just in case there was a eavesdropper about.

"You are going to help me get rid of her and I put in a lot of thought in it and the best way would be to set fire to her room and make it look like an accident." He finished then he bent and kissed her deeply.

"Oh master, I will do anything for you know that. She said breathlessly.

He grinned wickedly into her hair and ran his fingers through it.

"Oh Jane, cara mia. I will be so grateful to you for setting me free from her at last. You are everything to me don't forget that my love." Aro said nuzzling her.

"I won't Master. You are my world too."

Aro knew then he had a reliable ally. She was his true lover and understood his needs more than Sulpicia ever did. He was desperate to silence his wife and maybe finally live in peace . He also knew that Jane hated her as much as he did. He found he did not have to manipulate her much and that was a plus to his plans. He thought he deserved happiness too with Jane. He hated himself for destroying Marcus by killing Didyme long ago. Maybe that's why he let Sulpicia punish him for so long so he could ease his guilt and now that Marcus found joy again, why should he continue in torment. He wanted to be free and happy too.

_Yeah, why not?_ He mused to himself.

**The next day...**

Jane had been instructed to do this job discreetly and quietly. She casually told Corin that she would bring Sulpicia her blood after she fed. She made it sound like she was doing her a favor by doing this menial task for her. It was a snap to convince her to let her help.

She emerged from the heavy enforced dungeon doors and carried the blood in a goblet. Sulpicia had been locked away for a few days now and Jane knew she must be hungry. She passed Corin at the top in the tower. She nodded her thanks to her as she approached her door. Jane dismissed the guard and took a key from her pocket. She opened the door and went in boldly.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, little bitch!" Sulpicia yelled from across the room.

"I have brought your blood and if you don't want it shoved up your ass, I'd be more kinder to me if I were you." Jane warned.

Jane smiled to herself as she realized this might be easier than she first thought. Sulpicia was full of hate and just was itching for a fight. She saw how she stalked forward and moved to strike her down, once and for all. Jane could use her gift but she did not want Sulpicia to scream and alert the guards. No, what had to be done was to be as quick and silent as possible.

Jane full of fresh blood moved with great speed and got her from behind by kicking her in the mid-back before she could attack.

_Be swift, be quiet! _She mused as she watched Sulpicia stagger toward the roaring fire-place as she took her kick.

Jane heard her growl then skid just before the raging hearth. Jane flew at her; not wasting her shot and pushed her back into the consuming flames.

Sulpicia cried out in shock and pain as she was engulfed. She panicked and ran. The increased oxygen caused her to burn faster as it turned her to ash mid-stride. Jane looked on in horror as she watch her enemy's last moments. She was not prepared to feel anything as she murdered her but she found pity and a strange guilt fill her. When she recovered, she fled the scene. Jane moved timidly around her remains and grabbed for the handle and flew out of the room into the hall.

Caius just flitted out of his wife's room after spending time with her and saw Jane retreating out of the tower in a frantic way. He came to the opened door to inspect it and smelled the smoke. He dashed into it and found Sulpicia's ash remains.

"Guards come quickly and find Jane! She just murdered Sulpicia! Place her under arrest, NOW!"


End file.
